My Perfect Little Punching Bag
by LifeOfRoseAngel
Summary: Rated M for a REASON! Non-original character story. Julién and Adrion were born and raised together, best of friends - inspite of name-calling, bullying and fist-fights - they run into a speed bumb at Juliéns mom's annual tea party. LANGUE, SMUT. BoyXBoy.


**Chapter one – The tea party which sucked**

**My perfect little punching bag**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own J.K. Rolling's Harry Potter universe. **

**Claimer:**** I do own Julién Silverclaw, and my Friend Jacq (SoOutOfControl – Read her fic's!) owns Adrion Anageth. **

**Why this is actually fanfiction: **

**There's not any of J.K. Rollings characters involved, so you can stop waiting for that now. This is fanfiction because of the use of J.K. Rolling's Harry Potter UNIVERSE, her idea and the society SHE created. I don't know if it's illegal to post this kind of fanfic here, but I'm posting it anyhow. **

**RATE AND REVIEW! OR JULIÉN'S MOM WILL PINCH YOUR CHEEKS! **

Julién was bored as shit today.

No, wait. Shit probably had more fun than Julién at this moment.

Julién was bored as DUST.

He was currently at one of his mothers famous formal dinner parties. Julién referred to them as 'a bunch of middle aged witches who stared at his ass, gathered for tini-tiny cakes with tini-tiny tea cups'. Woop-de-fucking-doo.

There was famous imported china – from china (ha-ha), the small cakes from the most expensive bakery in Italy and the tea was from England. They were all dining in the giant tea-room which had a marvellous view on the lands surrounding Silverclaw mansion, vide green fields stretched as far as the eye could see, with large willows providing shade if needed.

The tea-room was decorated with ornaments from all over the world and stuffed exotic animals, that had scared Julién when he was little, the carpet was from India and made in silver and green colours, the drapes decorating the wide panorama windows were a dusty green colour and the walls were painted white. His mother – Henrietta – claimed that they were 'eggshell white'. Julién said they were white.

Julién would have continued to be bored all this beautiful summer day, if it had not been for one person. His best – and worst – friend in the world.

"Jules!" squealed a shrill voice. There was one thing Julién did not like about his best friend. And that was his mother, who was the one doing the squealing. "Oh my gosh, you've grown so big!" she gushed, crushing both his cheeks with her small thin hands as she shook his head lightly, as if to check if it was still stuck to his neck. "Look at you! You've grown into a fine young man." Julién smiled a strained smile, peeking over Madeleine shoulder to see Adrion – his very best friend in the whole world – getting the same treatment from his own mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Anageth, it's always a pleasure, you look younger each time." Julién complimented stiffly as she let go of his now sore face to allow him to bow and kiss her hand, she smiled graciously at him as she went to greet the other women in the room. While the women were distracted, Julién inched closer to Adrion, who'd grown a bit since they had parted when Hogwarts had ended this summer. He was now ever so slightly taller.

"Greetings, Ricky" Julién mumbled without moving his lips, as he stood straight and with his arms folded behind his back a meter from the boy.

"Greetings, ass-tard." The brunette boy mumbled back, a smile playing in the blue eyes, whilst keeping his eyes on the women.

"Poser." Julién mumbled back, his mouth twitching slightly as a few of the daughters – some of the women had brought their suitable (suitable for MARRIGE!) children along, Ad was the only other boy at the gathering. "See anything you like?"

Adrion smiled ever so slightly to discreetly cough into his hand as he nodded towards a young blond woman wearing a very revealing dress – though she had small breasts, she had the best ass Julién had ever seen (Maybe except from his own if might say so himself). "You always were an ass person," Julién commented, admiring the girl discreetly. "Both in personality and likes" he mocked. Adrion smirked and shrugged the comment off, irritating Julién.

As the evening went on Adrion had talked to roughly half the girls, who were already all over him, especially the blond who's name was Merry – something that made Julién snicker. He had kept to himself in spite of his mothers and Adrion's multiple attempts to get him to 'make conversation' with one of the suitable girls, he spend most of the night talking to one of the imported waiters – a lean, dark skinned boy with dark eyes and curly brown hair – and talking to Adrion in between the girls he was busy with.

He seemed contented with that. Henrietta always said that Julién was a shy boy, who would get interested in girls in his own time, with a strained smile.

"Hey, where did your friend go?" Merry sipped her champagne, batting her eyelashes at Adrion as she smiled softly. Adrion furrowed his eyebrows at the girl as he turned his head towards the place Julién had been standing only a minute ago.

"He's right over th-.." he trailed off, Julién seemed to have vanished, he was no where to be seen. "Shit! He's gone – again! Now I'm going to have to go find him before his _mother_ finds out he's gone!" Julién made a habit out of disappearing whenever his mother held these kinds of gatherings, he just usually told Adrion before he went anywhere. The girl nodded and smiled.

"It's okay, I'll just go chat with Juliet." She patted his arm friendly before walking away, swaying ever so slightly with her hips. Adrion smirked, watching her walk for a few minutes before shaking his head to shake off the 'unclean' thoughts in his head, as he turned around to go find Julién before he was pulled into another conversation.

Walking out into the Hall, up the white marble stairs, and down the left wing hall towards Julién's room. The door to his room was closed, Adrion bent down and looked at the locking mechanism. It was locked. And there was no sound coming from the room, at all. "Locking and silencing spell.. Jules, what're you up to?" he muttered to himself as he straightened up. He certainly couldn't have a girl in there, he would have told him, wouldn't he? Adrion pulled out his wand and pointed at the door as he muttered 'alohomora', the door clicked, making him smirk softly as he pressed down the handle and cracked open the door, peeking inside.

What he saw made his blood run cold and freeze, before heating up to an unbearable level.

Julién was almost bend in half, his knees resting over the Latino waiters shoulders, pushing against own his chest. His head was thrown back, his mouth open each breath pushing out a new breathy moan, a thin line of salvia was running out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes where closed, his blond hair sweaty and clinging to his skin, the whole bed banged against the wall loudly as the waiter pounded into him with amazing force. He only watched for a short moment before pulling away, shocked, but in that moment his eyes seemed to observe and catch every little detail, burning them into his brain. How the Latino guy's dick moved into Julién, the expression on his best friends face, his cries and whimpers, how his muscles moved beneath his skin, the sweat covering that pale skin and how Julién's long elegant fingers where curled around the bed sheet, holding on for dear life.

He shut the door, locking it again before he fell back against the wall, panting softly as he rubbed his face with his hands, pressing them against his eyes, trying to rid himself of the image.

'_My best friend is gay, my best friend is GAY! … This explains so much.' _He thought, calming his breath and willing the faint redness in his face away. His body worked on auto-pilot and suddenly he was back in the tea room, telling Julién's mother that Julién had gone to respond to an urgent owl, and that no, it wasn't anything she needed to worry about.

Adrion had asked to stay the night and had seated himself in an uncomfortable armchair, trying to process everything. The other guests had left one hour earlier, and the house was quiet. Henrietta and her husband had gone to bed, he didn't know where Julién was, and didn't know if he wanted to know.

"Why are you brooding in the dark, Ricky?" Julién's smooth voice sounded amused, as Adrion looked up to find the boy leaning against the doorframe, a goofy grin covering his face – but all Adrion saw was that face tense in pleasure. When Adrion didn't step up to the obvious baiting, Julién walked – very slowly (Serves you right to be sore, asstard!) – over to the boy, shuffled a pillow into one of the other uncomfortable armchairs and sat on it. "Hey, emo-kid, what's the matter?" his tone of voice more serious, his eyebrow arched.

"I saw you." Adrion's voice sounded gruff even to himself.

"Yeah? You see me all the time. Ah, the wonders of sight." Julién scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes.

"I saw you, with that – that – fucking Latino waiter!" Ad growled, glaring hard at the blond, who's expression went from irritated amusement to plain panic. "Or should I say; being fucked by the damn waiter?" the acid was dripping from his voice, his hands tight on the armchairs arm resting cushions, Julién unexpectedly launched himself at the boy, punching him across the face, hard. Adrion showed him off, knocking him on the floor without giving himself time to recover from the punch as blood tickled out the corner of his mouth. "You fucking fag!" He seethed, punching him in the guts, the boy curled, groaning pained covering his stomach with his hands before they where grabbed and slammed to the floor, Adrion holding him down by the arms and with his weight. "Why didn't you tell me?! You're not even a fag, you're a fucking lying fag!"

"I never lied!" Julién croaked out as he struggled to free himself, kicking and twisting his arms, ignoring the pain. His body livid with anger. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" Adrion slapped him back-handed, feeling the knuckles crash with Julién's cheek bone, his head slamming to the side and staying that way. His blond hair, which had gotten quite long over the summer, covered his eyes as he whimpered and ceased struggling.

"You should have told me." The anger faded with Julién's whimper, he loosened his grip slightly, breathing deeply as he lowered his head slightly, turning Julién's head with his hand. The boy kept his eyes closed defiantly, panting slightly between soft swollen lips. "I would have understood." Julién opened his eyes, the deep brown where glassy as they searched for honesty in Adrion's. "It's a kick in the crotch to find out this way." Julién simply nodded ever so slightly.

"Please don't tell my mother." He whispered, closing his eyes in shame. "She wouldn't... it'd break her heart…" he trailed off, the pleading tone to his voice new to Adrion ears. The boy nodded his head and the tension seemed to ooze away from the scene as Ad rolled of Julién to lie beside him and stare at the ceiling.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Julién didn't look at him, but closed his eyes, sighing softly, as if a big burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

"How long have you been… queer?" It felt weird to not say it in insult; Adrion furrowed his brows and placed his arms behind his head.

"Always, I guess." Julién shrugged from his position on the floor, still with his eyes closed.

"Have you ever been attracted to me?" You could almost _taste _the smirk in his voice. Julién punched his shoulder as hard as he could from his position.

"Fuck you ass-face!" He shot, grinning softly as he pushed himself into a sitting position, groaning softly as he did. "I'm going to bed." He stated, sticking his tongue out at Adrion before he rose from the floor and started walking towards the door. "Sleep tight, fucker."

"You too, faggot" Ad grinned, watching his friend give him the finger before he disappeared from view.

_This certainly had turned into one interesting tea party._

**Rate and review! I don't have to repeat the threat with Jules' mom, do I?** **:D**

**Smooches, **

**LifeOfRoseAngel**


End file.
